ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Arc
The first Arc of Dragon Ball A-Team, which takes place in the spring of the year 1000 A.D. Time Travel Mission Objective In the first Time Travel Mission taken up by the A-Team, they group were to defeat Frieza. Participants Alex Johnny Tiffany Cymbal Result The mission is a success. By the end of the battle with Frieza, Alex has become a Super Saiyan, and returns to the current Timeline much stronger. Cymbal also makes a name for himself by distinguishing himself on the field by easily defeating Captain Ginyu, as well as stalling Frieza long enough for his teammates to escape. Main Plot At the Hyperbolic Time Chamber... After their Time Travel Mission, Tiffany, Johnny and Cymbal spend 5 weeks training. When they exit the Chamber. Tiffany: (powers up) Man, now I know why Alex trained here. Hey, guys! I'm going to retry our last Time Travel, right now. Cymbal: Easy there, Tiffany. You alot stronger now, we all are. But, with all due respect there really isn't much you can do against an opponent who can make a Super Saiyan work for the kill, not now. Tiffany: Aw, man. Johnny: If it makes you feel any better, you're already more effective than I'd be. But, hey. We can continue training out here. After all, the World Martial Arts Tournament is coming up soon, and The Flash Point Gang will be competing. Maybe you can show Roark a thing or two? Tiffany: Of course!! I'll go find Alex and train. (flies off). Meanwhile, with the Flash Point Gang, Roark holds a meeting on the Alcamea Summit. The plan was put into motion. 2 People are seen outside of Alex's house. When she walks out, they reveal themselves, by way of two Ki Blasts that leave a hole in Alex's stomach. ' Android 1': Gotcha! Mission Com- Alex: (Regenerates) Okay, you'll pay for that!!! Wait a minute, you're Capsule Corporation Androids. Roark sent you two to kill me, correct? Android 2: Affirmative. We will defeat the Super Saiyan. Number 1! Permission to defeat her alone, yes? Android 1: So, you want to take all of the credit, Number 2? Fine, so be it. But the other members of the A-Team are mine alone, are we clear? Android 2: (faces Alex, takes fighting stance) Alex: You have no clue how outmatched you are. (turns Super Saiyan) But entertain me, nonetheless. Alex elbows Android 2 in the face, then knocks him on his back. Alex: Don't tell me that was too much for you. If so, then you're both useless. Android 2: (fires a Full-Power Enegry Wave) Alex: Da hell was that?! Android 2: (look of complete shock) Alex: If that was all you got, then I'll just END YOU!!! (fires a fully charged Super Kamehameha) Android 2 is completely destroyed. Not even a scrap is left. Android 1: Okay, that can't be good. (thinking) I thought Ginyu's power level was more than enough to defeat Alex. I geuss Dr. Alcamea made a mistake. Now would be a good time to retreat. (out loud) So we made a few errors. They'll be corrected soon enough! (uses Solar Flare and runs away). Category:Dragon Ball A-Team